


Unbroken

by CeiphiedKnight



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fix-It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 20:59:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12639054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CeiphiedKnight/pseuds/CeiphiedKnight
Summary: Rumplestiltskin's call to Belle in The Miller's Daughter restored her memories. And then there is pawnshop sex.





	Unbroken

**Author's Note:**

> Written 3/12/13. I've spent so many years trying to fix this ship!

Belle flipped her phone closed and stared at it for a while.

The hands on the clock ticked by. Five minutes. Ten.

And then the nurse with the very severe hair walked in, and everything clicked.

With a gasp, Belle exclaimed, "I remember!"

The nurse paused in the doorway and muttered, "Remember what?"

Belle looked up at her, head held high, and said, "Everything."

**

She was dressed and running down the street within five minutes. Rumplestiltskin's phone call to her was still playing over and over in her mind, and she blinked back tears as she sped toward his shop.

Dying.

No. He couldn't be dying. She had been locked up for three decades, had been betrayed by her own father, then been shot and her memories erased. She did not deserve to lose her True Love as well.

As Belle rounded a corner, nearly skidding on some ice from a passing storm, the pawnshop came into view.

She saw that the door was wide open, and she prayed to the gods of the old world and the new that she wasn't too late.

No one was in the front room of the shop, but she heard raised voices coming from the very back.

Belle slowly stepped through the doorway, unsure of what she would find.

Her eyes found his first.

"Rumplestiltskin!" she yelled, flinging herself across the room and into his arms. She heard a clatter, and vaguely realized that he'd dropped his dagger. She hadn't even noticed that he was holding it. 

Strong arms wrapped around her, and his cane fell to the ground next. 

"Belle?" his voice was as tentative as his breath in her hair.

"It's me," she said, her voice breaking into a sob on the last word.

Everything was his smell and the feel of his arms. She buried her face into the side of his neck and breathed him in, not even caring that there had been other people in the room. One of her arms went from around his neck to the nape of his neck where she scratched her nails through his long hair. He moaned softly at her touch, and fire shot through her veins. 

He was alive. He was alive and whole.

And so was she.

After several minutes of just holding each other, Belle heard another male in the room dramatically clear his throat.

She reluctantly pulled away from her love, just a bit, and rested one hand against the warm, bare skin of his chest. She had rarely seen him so disheveled, but now that she was starting to be able to focus again, she realized that she liked it.

She looked over at the man who had cleared his throat and gasped. She had never seen him before in her life, but his eyes and the little lopsided smile gave it away.

"Baelfire?" Belle asked, somewhat shyly. The man just had to be Rumple's son! And she'd just been giving him quite a show.

She felt heat flood her cheeks and the man laughed.

"That's me," he said, "Although I prefer Neal now. And you must be Belle."

Belle pulled further away from Rumplestiltskin, only letting go completely when their fingers could no longer reach. She walked over to Baelfire (no, Neal) and held out a hand.

"It's nice to finally meet you," she began, but let out a startled little yelp when Neal pulled her by the hand and into a tight hug.

"Thank you," he whispered so softly in her ear that she barely heard him. 

She almost asked, "for what?" but then thought better of it. She would have a nice chat with her love's son on another day.

"We should go get Henry and then lay low for a while," Emma finally chimed in, interrupting the moment. "Regina's going to be on the warpath as soon as she puts her mother to rest."

Snow White nodded. "You're right. We should stay out of sight until we can come up with a plan of action."

"And we have some things we need to discuss," David said, looking pointedly at his wife.

Belle made note to ask Rumplestiltskin for details on just what the hell was going on…later. Much later, if she had anything to say about it.

"I'm gonna go with them and make sure Henry is okay," Neal said, addressing his father. Rumplestiltskin just nodded. Belle made a note to ask him about that, too.

As soon as Neal and the Charming family were gone, Belle embraced her love once more. 

Rumplestiltskin stumbled backward onto the small bed, more of a cot really, and plopped down hard. Belle situated herself in his lap and rested her cheek on his shoulder.

"I'm not hurting you, am I?" Belle asked, quietly.

"Never," her love said with a smile.

There they sat for what felt like hours. Belle had a fleeting thought that perhaps she should reflect on what had happened while she was in the hospital, but she was just so relieved that Rumplestiltskin was alive that she couldn't focus on anything else.

Besides, there'd be time for that. There'd be time for everything.

Slowly, languidly, she began kissing and suckling at his neck, just under his jaw.

Rumplestiltskin gave a soft moan and gripped her waist tighter. His eyes fluttered closed, so she continued her ministrations. 

She began kissing and nipping down his shoulder, leaving wet little trails. She began unbuttoning his shirt even more than it already was, exposing more flushed skin. She blew softly on the trail of kisses, and Rumplestiltskin twitched. He couldn't quite hide the small smile that played along his lips.

Speaking of his lips, Belle decided that his were in desperate need of kissing, too. Leaning up, she claimed his mouth and gave her own soft moan as he immediately parted her lips with his tongue.

They plundered each other's mouths, though Belle felt that he was letting her lead. She sat up and straddled him fully, then sunk down just enough to feel his hardness against her center. His length was straining his trousers, and Belle was still wearing thin undergarments from the hospital and the skirt she had been wearing the night she'd been shot.

As slowly and tortuously as possible, Belle moved her hips. The bits of cloth separating them only served to fuel her fire even more, and the rough hospital panties rubbed her in just the right ways.

"Belle," Rumplestiltskin said, and she knew that tone of voice. He was going to play the gentleman and tell her all kinds of reasons why they should stop.

But she didn't want to stop, so she claimed his mouth again.

Steadying herself with one hand on his shoulder, Belle reached down with her free hand and stroked him.

"Belle!" her love cried as he jerked into her hand.

"You're alive," she finally articulated. "I'm me, and you're alive, and I want to feel you. I want you to prove to me that we're really okay."

Blue eyes met brown, and in that moment Belle thought that their love must be a tangible thing. He said nothing, just began kissing her again with more ferocity. Their tongues dueled as they tried to devour one another, and Rumplestiltskin moved one hand from her waist to her soaked panties. Slipping underneath the drab garment, he wasted no time plunging two fingers into her wetness.

"Rumple!" she cried, arching into him. She was so wet that she knew she must be dripping all over his fancy trousers, and the thought gave her a strange kind of satisfaction. She felt almost predatory as she pictured her lover taking his ruined garment to the dry cleaner and having the old man know exactly what they had done.

He removed his fingers from her and Belle felt him unzipping himself. A second later, she felt the head of his cock pushing against her entrance. He didn't even bother removing her panties, he just pushed them aside and plunged into her in one deep stroke.

They both cried out as they came together, and Belle quickly set the pace. Their loving was desperate as she pulled herself up onto her knees and then slammed back down onto him. Apparently, though, it still wasn't hard enough for the sorcerer. He began lifting his hips to meet her as she came down, and she had never felt so full and so loved.

Belle felt herself coming close to the edge just as Rumplestiltskin whispered, "Love, I'm going to…" but he was cut off with a groan as he came deeply inside of her. The feeling of him spilling himself made Belle come undone, and she saw stars as she desperately rode him to her own completion. 

When they finished, they were still half dressed and tangled up on the small bed. Belle knew that they had to have made a mess everywhere, but as her breathing settled all she knew was that the man in her arms was breathing just as hard, sweating just as much, and was just as alive as she was.

And that's all that mattered.


End file.
